


Исполняющий желания

by Celiett



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, First Crush, Killua as Alluka, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celiett/pseuds/Celiett
Summary: Аллуки никогда не существовало, Киллуа никогда не становился наследником своей семьи, но Гон все так же сильно хочет найти своего отца.





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано на WTF Kombat 2016  
> AU в каноне. пока я смотрела арку выборов, меня не покидало желание сделать именно так - поменять местами Киллуа и Аллуку. в итоге оно и вылилось в такой вот небольшой драббл.

Когда Киллуа открывает глаза, вокруг царит тишина.

Он долгое время лежит без движения, прислушиваясь к ощущениям тела, к ощущениям внутри, но все спокойно. Хорошо. Наника внутри него заливисто хохочет, тянется к еще не до конца проснувшемуся сознанию, окутывает легкой пеленой. Рот кривится сам собой, уголки губ ползут вверх. Смех волнами бежит по венам, впитывается в кровь, и Киллуа качается на них, не в силах различить грань, не в силах перестать почти механически вздрагивать.

Эмоции Наники всегда слишком легко становятся его собственными.

– Киллуа, – раздается откуда-то со стороны. Тихо, так устало и вымученно, похоже он снова разбудил Гона. – Доброе утро, Киллуа.

Киллуа замирает, перекатывается на бок. Гон улыбается ему с соседней кровати, его глаза мутно блестят в темноте. Киллуа кусает губы, но затем улыбается в ответ.

Все-таки разбудил, думает он, и чувство вины тут же накрывает с головой.

Киллуа плохо помнит, как именно они оказались в этом месте, на чье имя регистрировали гостиничный номер, сколько часов провели, просто завалившись на кровати, даже толком не переодевшись. Его память испещрена дырами, пробелами, странными несоответствиями. И это и есть та самая плата, которую пришлось принести за возможность исполнять чужие желания. За возможность быть несколько выше обычных людей.

Но разве чудовище не должно сидеть в клетке?

Киллуа не любит вспоминать о времени, проведенном дома. О бесконечной череде дней, совершенно одинаковых, безликих. И о редких визитах семьи, вспоминающей о нем только по воле случая. Или же слишком хлопотных, по ее мнению, заданий.

Будь хорошим мальчиком, Киллуа. Сделай то, о чем тебя просят.  
Ты же не хочешь, чтобы пострадал кто-то еще?  
Ты же не хочешь, чтобы пострадал кто-то из нас?  
Тогда позволь _этому_ сделать всю работу за нас.

И Киллуа позволял. Киллуа был хорошим и приносил своей семье только пользу, по мере собственных сил, разумеется. А Наника… Наника всегда любила новые игрушки.

Пусть даже ни одна из них не прожила достаточно долго.

– Киллуа, – снова зовет его Гон. Голос у него глухой, сонный, но отчего-то безгранично теплый, – постарайся отдохнуть еще немного. Завтра… длинный день…

Он засыпает, так и не договорив, и Киллуа еще долго смотрит на очертания его тела, раскинутые руки и по-детски упрямо поджатую линию губ. Смотрит, как завороженный, не в силах отвести взгляд. А потом захлебывается обожанием. Острым, сумасшедшим, но настолько чистым и искренним, что становится трудно дышать.

Ведь Наника любит Гона почти так же сильно, как и сам Киллуа.  
Безгранично, безраздельно, чертовски эгоистично.  
Хоть в чем-то они друг другу не противоречат.

Гон всегда был и будет для них особенным, с самой первой секунды. Он ничего не просил и ничего не требовал взамен, пусть даже лелея под сердцем мечту, путь к которой, безумно длинный, безумно сложный, до сих пор никак не желал подходить к концу. Но, между тем, Гон был первым и единственным человеком, спросившим, а чего же хочет сам Киллуа?

Тогда Киллуа еще не научился доверять. Тогда он мог бы позвать дворецких, чтобы они вышвырнули проникнувшего на территорию поместья хантера и замяли всю эту нелепую ситуацию. Или же предоставить Нанике, беспокойным клубком свернувшейся в груди, великолепную возможность развлечься с новым гостем, но…

Киллуа смотрел в эти шальные глаза, протянутую в ожидании ладонь и внезапно всем сердцем захотел, чтобы все безумства, сказанные в ту минуту, однажды оказались реальностью.

Тогда Киллуа пожелал свободы. Тогда Гон дал обещание.

Сейчас их жизнь навряд ли можно назвать спокойной и тем более легкой. Пусть приходится постоянно переезжать с места на место, следуя за оставленными отцом Гона туманными подсказками, и изо всех сил стараться не влипнуть в еще большие неприятности – семья Киллуа никогда не оставит их в покое – никто из них ни на секунду не пожалел о принятом решении.

Клетки не всегда могут сдержать чудовищ, особенно таких как Киллуа. И, даже несмотря на то, что он не знает наверняка, сколько еще времени им предстоит скрываться и прятаться, лишь одно останется неизменным: однажды Гону больше не придется его защищать.

Ведь к тому моменту у Киллуа будет достаточно сил, чтобы самому исполнять свои собственные желания.


End file.
